Each other
by StilesLydiaOPT
Summary: Oneshot. Teenchesters. After a hunt gone bad emotions run high but the boys remember they always have each other.


John Winchester draped his seventeen year olds arm around his shoulders and another calloused hand held his waist.

"Sam get his stuff out the car."

Sam obliged and yanked Dean's duffel out of the trunk. He strode to catch up with his dad guiding a pale, half asleep, Dean into their motel room.

Once inside John settled Dean on the sofa and started sifting through the perscription bags in the motel kitchen.

"Sam come here."

"What?" Sam asked standing bEsides his dad.

"Listen. Give Dean codeine every six hours for two days then every twelve. He needs to take these antibiotics twice a day. I want you changes the bandages at least twice a day. Understand son?"

"Yes but you will be here won't you?" Sam said.

"A hunts come up just outside Washington. I won't be far."

"Are you actually being serious dad?" Sam could feel the anger inside him building. Less than twenty four hours ago a black dog and ripped in to his brother to the point he had need two blood transfusions and internal stitches. To be honest with himself, Sam was still shaken up from it.

"Sam, people are being murdered. I can't just sit here and play nurse."

"Play nurse? It's your son. You actually signed Dean out AMA so you could go on a hunt and he could watch me. I can't believe you!" Sam voice was getting dangerously close to shouting. If it wasn't out of the kindness of not wanting to wake a sleeping Dean he would have been screaming.

"I am not cleaning up your mess. You tell him your leaving, " Sam said. He was fed up of sugar coating dad leaving when ever Dean was hurt.

John rolled his eyes and walked over to crouch in front of Dean's sleeping form and gently patted his cheek.

"Hey, kiddo." Dean eyes open to reveal a dazed green.

" I am going to need you to watch Sam for a couple of days."

"What?" Dean rasped.

"I have to go. A hunt has come up."

"Will come with you," Dean said as he struggled to sit up wincing. John placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No, you rest okay? I left money in the usual place. Sam knows what to do with the pills just make sure nothing happens to him."

That was all John said before he let the motel door swing shut.

"How can he just walk out like that!" Sam said letting his voice shout now Dean was awake.

"It's dad," was all Dean offered.

"A dickhead is what he is," Sam said. Dean smirked despite he usual defence of dad he couldn't help agree with Sam this time.

"Want a codeine, dog food?" Sam asked smiling at his own joke. Dean could tell it was a conscious effort to cheer him up over the fact dad had left again.

"You can shut up and yes," Dean said "and a glass of water."

Sam returned with the pill and a glass of water. He eased a cushion behind Dean to help him sit up.

"Thanks Florence," Dean said before he swallowed the codeine.

"Well we got about two hours before I fall asleep wanna watch a film?" Dean asked "or would you rather a documentary?"

"Now you have to shut up," Sam said as he flicked through the channels before stopping on Rambo. There was an unease silence as if one Winchester was about to explode. Dean noticed it and tried to diffuse it.

"Hey, why do you look uglier than usual?" Dean asked yawning maybe it was less than two hours.

"Cause I am pissed. Pissed at dad."

"Understandable but your always pissed at him these days," Dean said trying to get comfy on the old sofa with well over forty stitches holding him together.

"I am pissed at that stupid black dog and I am pissed at you," Sam said his voice sounding more like a thirteen year old now.

"Hey, what did I do? I have been unconscious most of the time," Dean said.

"That's the problem. I am pissed cause you scared me." Sam said picking at his shirt sleeve.

Dean winced not just out of pain of moving too fast but because he forgot about how Sam was feeling. To his defence he had a lot on his plate with nearly getting gutted like a fish but he still felt like an idiot for not realising the comfet Sam needed. It wasn't the first time Dean had been injured bad on a hunt and probably wouldn't be the last but it was the first time Sam was there to see it all.

"Come on, your big brother is all in one piece okay. I know it was a bit, well intense, but you have seen me hurt worse than this," Dean struggled to find what to see to stop the puddle swelling in his brother eyes.

"Maybe but not like that. I thought you were dead and there was blood everywhere. And you were moaning and kept thinking I was dad. Then in the car I had to sit with you in the back and you kept crying out," Dean blocked out the rest of the details.

He to was shaken up from this brush of death and could do without remembering it all. When Sam finally finished by calling their dad some other colourful vocabulary the puddle in his eyes and turned to a stream. Dean forgot sometimes that no matter how grown up and clever Sam was he was still just a kid.

"Look Sam I am sorry, okay?"

"But you shouldn't be the one apologising! What type of dad puts their kids in danger like that? How can you be so calm? For god sake Dean," Sam stormed off to the bathroom. The sound of the door slamming vibrated through Dean and he was gratefully to who ever created codeine.

Dean and two options stay were he was pain free and wait for Sam to cool off on his own or attempt to get up. It was the sound of Sam crying that forced Dean to choose the latter. He took a deep breathe and slowly eased himself. The codeine took away most of the effect but it still hurt like a bitch. He gently pulled his legs of the sofa. This was the hard bit, standing up. Using the arm of the sofa as leverage he eased himself up eyes screwing shut in pain.

Once standing it he felt a bout of dizziness wash over him to the point where he nearly feel back wards. Damn blood loss he muttered after itfaded. Using the furniture for support he slowly hobbled to the bathroom door.

"Sam open up," Dean called voice still tight with the pain of standing up.

"Leave me alone, Dean."

"Okay I would but if I move again I think I am gunna pass out." The codeine seemed to be doing little to stop the sicken pain and Dean was frightened to move from his slouched position by the bathroom door.

"Dean!" Sam said as he flunk open the door "you are nearly as stupid as dad. What are you doing getting up with it help."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm under the elbow and put his arm around Dean's waist.

"Lean on me. You should be in bed, idiot." Sam said taking in Dean's drawn features. Sam ignored his brothers gasps and winces as he eased Dean down on the bed. By the time Dean was laying down he was panting from the pain.

"You okay?" Sam asked softly. Dean took a minute to reply composing himself regretting the decision of getting up and then nodded.

"I know dad might seem like the big bad guy but he has his reasons for doing what he is doing, alright. I know you think whatever the reason it's bullshit but dads just doing what he thinks is best, not matter how wrong it might seem. He really doesn't mean to upset you, Sammy."

Sam wiped his eyes.

"And hey next time theres a black dog hunt I will avoid becoming it's chew toy, promise."

Sam took a minute before replying taking everything in.

"I just wanna proper dad you know. I want someone to teach me how to play football and I want you not to have to be a substitute dad. That's all it is." Sam lowered his head a sadness welling in his chest.

"I know, Sammy, I get it. But your always gunna have me. Even when your in forties I will probably still be ironing your clothes."

Sam finally laughed. "God no I will go to work with a massive creases down the side of my legs. Or worse a burnt patch on the back of my shirt. Remember, when you did that?"

"Hey, leave my ironing alone." Dean said yawning. "Florence, do me a favour and put the codeine on the night stand so I can get it during the night."

Sam hurried off. Taking that as a sign it was time to sleep. He turned off the TV and locked the motel door. 'Being Dean' Sam thought. He ended the night time routine by bringing the pill over to the nightstand.

"Look who's being the dad now," Dean goaded. "Want to tuck me in as well?"

"Fuck off, jerk."

"Night, bitch."

Thank you for taking the time to read. Hopefully it wasn't too awful.


End file.
